Question: Simplify the following expression: ${14-8(a-1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-8}$ into the parentheses: $ 14 {-8(}\gray{a-1}{)} $ $ 14 {-8a+8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -8a + {14 + 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -8a + {22}$ The simplified expression is $-8a+22$